Keep your eyes on me
by LoverOfAllThingsNerdy
Summary: Yagami discovers that L is keeping surveillance over him, so Yagami gives him something to watch! Smut fic! No likey no ready! But if likey enjoy pleasy! XD (Okay I'm done...) Pairing: L x Light (And btw the genre is basically smut but they don't have a tag for that)


Konichiwa, Mina-San! This idea came to me when I was half asleep on our way to Anime North! (Not sure why but I just went with it.) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Yagami closed the door to his bedroom quietly, keeping his eyes on the polished wooden floor beneath him. One week before he discovered that the FBI had placed hidden cameras and mics throughout his house, especially in his room, because he was being suspected of murdering criminals. And while this was true, the FBI had yet to figure that out (thankfully) which gave Yagami time to think of a plan.

You see, while the FBI is full of highly esteemed investigators, there is one in particular that is incredibly perceptive and thinks along the same lines as Light himself. And though Yagami can't help but love a challenge, this constant surveillance had become quite annoying. So now it is time to turn their little game of cat and mouse back into his favor, and he knew just how to do it.

Thanks to his father working in the same department as L, Yagami had gathered the information that pretty much everyone had given up on suspecting Light of being Kira and moved on to other cases, everyone except L. This gave him an idea.

Walking further into his room he set his bag down on his desk and turned on his computer, being as casual as he could. After he found out people had broken in to his room Yagami had Ryuk locate all of the cameras and he memorized all of their angles. Most of them appeared to be facing his bed, which made sense because it would be easy for him to hide small televisions and newspapers under the bed or behind the pillows, anything to help him learn the names of criminals.

This gave him an opportunity.

He knew his family was going to be away for the rest of the day and late that night, he had sent Ryuk outside to "Keep a lookout" in case they came back early, and warned him not to come inside unless he was called. (This didn't make Ryuk happy but he agreed after Light told him he had bought him some apples to eat near the trash cans.)

Now completely alone, Yagami decided to go on with his idea.

Stepping over to his bed he grabbed one of his magazines and laid down, flipping through the pages. There were two things he wanted to get out of doing this. One: To see if it would keep L from watching him. And two: Just to have some fun. He wasn't sure what reaction he would get from this but that just made it more exciting.

He read for a while longer until he thought enough time had passed, he then put the magazine away and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 _You want me to act like a normal teenager, right L? Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do._ Sitting up to make sure the cameras had a perfect view of him, he began.

He started by reaching his hands up to his shirt and slowly he unbuttoned each button all the way down so that his muscular torso was exposed. Keeping his eyes closed he traced his fingers up over his abs before circling his nipples. Lightly he rubbed them and pinched them until they turned pink, letting out a quiet moan. Normally he didn't feel much pleasure from doing this, but knowing he was being watched made his body incredibly sensitive. And he couldn't help but wonder what kind of face L was making.

.

.

"What…Is he doing?" Quickly L sat up knocking his half eaten piece of cake to the ground, yet he didn't seem to notice, because his eyes were locked on the sight before him.

Since today was a holiday everyone at the office had left early, so L had the building to himself. And because Soichiro said he and his family were going to be away L thought this might be the time for Light to try something, but this wasn't what he expected. He knew that Yagami was still young and that this was a normal thing for his age, but now that it was actually happening L wasn't sure what to do. If he leaves the room then he might miss something of importance, and he knew to never underestimate Light. He wasn't sure if Yagami had found out about the cameras or not, so this could either be a teenager just being a teenager, or it might be some sort of a ploy. Deciding that it would be better to stay L sat back down, though he did at least mute the audio to make things less uncomfortable, before latching his eyes once more on the boy before him.

 _All right, let's see what you do._

 _._

 _._

A shiver ran down Yagami's spine, almost as if he could sense that he know had L's attention.

 _Perfect, I guess I should turn it up now._

Falling back down on the bed he lifted one hand up to his mouth as he brought the other one down until they reached his belt. Swiftly he undid his pants and slowly slid them off, leaving him in nothing but an opened shirt and a pair of tight fitting black briefs. (Which of course he planned, I mean who wouldn't want a piece of that?)

Gently cupping his groin he let out a soft sigh as he began to rub himself, loving that thrilling sensation that shot through him at the first touch, and as he did so he slipped the fingers of his other hand into his open mouth. Twisting his wrist so that his face could still be seen Yagami made sure to look as erotic as possible by sliding his tongue up and around his fingers and coating them with saliva. As some dribbled down his chin the pleasure started to kick in and without him realizing it his breathing turned more ragged as his brain became muddled. And suddenly those fingers began to feel more like a tongue, arousing him further until he was completely hard. Feeling himself straining against his underwear he quickly removed the confining fabric releasing his 7" cock that was already wet with pre-cum. His eyes darted down to where a camera near the foot of the bed was hidden and, making sure he was right in the middle, spread his legs open as far as he could until he was sure L had a perfect full view him.

.

.

Mesmerized.

That was the only word that could describe L as his eyes fallowed every motion the boy made. At first he thought that he would be disgusted watching this, but on the contrary his body was starting to feel quite heated. As far as men go L did think that Yagami was quite attractive, but he never would have imagined that Light could look like this. His every movement, his every breath and every wanting expression he made overflowed with sexual appeal. And as he continued to stare L realized that his pants were starting to feel tight.

 _No, this can't be happening. There's no way that he could make me…Hard?_

Hurriedly he looked down and saw that he was in fact hard, and it was beginning to become painful.

 _What am I going to do? I need to take care of this but I still don't want to leave the room. On the other hand if someone walks in here and sees me masturbating to the chiefs' son, I'll definitely be kicked out…._

Glancing back up L caught the sight of Yagami slowly pulling his wet fingers out from his mouth, each one still attached to his pink tongue by clear strands of saliva that oozed down around his lips and dripped to his heaving chest.

Breathing a shameful sigh L gave into temptation and unzipped his pants, taking out his manhood he started to pump it at a steady rhythm as his heart beat quickened.

 _Just what have you done to me, Light?_

 _._

 _._

Bringing his fingers down from his lips Yagami touched them to his weeping head, sliding them in a circular motion and watching as the spit mixed with the white beads, shooting fiery pleasure through his veins. He then wrapped his warm hand around his cock and began moving it up and down steadily, occasionally stopping to trace the tip with his finger nail. His body was shimmering with sweat, his legs were starting to shake from the anticipation and he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling.

 _Wait a minute._ He smirked.

 _How about I make this more fun?_ Swallowing he tilted his head back and opened his mouth.

.

.

Gasping for breath L opened his eyes. He was lying down on the couch with one foot on the floor and had his head angled to look at Light. Having gotten caught up in the moment he had to turn away from the screens because thanks to the highly paid FBI, L had 6 monitors on, all with different angles and HD vision of the sensual boy. But still trying his hardest to keep surveillance he looked back up again to see that Yagami's lips were moving.

 _What? Is he…Talking?_

Pausing for a moment L reached over and hit the un-mute button only to have his eyes widen in shock.

"Ah! Ahhh…Ngh…Mmn…"

Moan after seductive moan flowed through the audio and into L's ear, sending shivers throughout his body and making his length grow in size.

 _Why does his voice sound so beautiful? No, stop it. I need to think of something else._ L tried to relax and picture a cute girl touching him to hurry and finish up. But for some reason, no matter what he imagined it didn't feel like enough.

"Hahh…Ngh…N-no…Please…"

 _Why are his cries affecting me so much?_

"Gah! No…Harder…Mhhn…I want you…Fuck me…"

"…L"

Sparks of electricity suddenly jolted through L so swiftly that he yelled.

 _What was that?_

Staring at the screens again he couldn't believe it. There was Light, splayed out on the bed with one hand rapidly rubbing cock, and with the other, roughly fingering himself. Slowly, he teasingly pulled his fingers out before slamming them back in.

In and out.

In and out.

Again and again all while groaning desperately. "Ah! Ah! H-harder! Please, L!"

There was no denying it, no stopping it now. L was hooked and from that moment on he didn't dare to take his eyes off the screens, not even for a second.

He sat up onto his knees and placed his hands back around his already wet dick, starting to thrust forward and imagining what it would feel like to thrust deep inside of Light. Allowing the sinful noises to turn him on further he quickened his pace filling his body with lustful desire.

.

.

Yagami felt like every inch of him was numb and he couldn't keep from shaking, he had actually surprised himself. At first he was just calling L's name to mess with him, but the more he did it the more aroused he became. He wasn't sure why but his brain was too messed up right now to think further into it. Yet as he slipped in a third finger he pictured L hovering over him and he almost instantly came when he brushed against his prostate.

"Aghh! So…Good!"

Arching his back up off the bed Yagami rocked his hips down harder onto that feeling of unadulterated pleasure.

 _Damn, I can't stop myself. It feels so amazing!_

 _._

 _._

Bucking faster into his hands to keep in time L bit his lip.

 _Almost…There._

 _._

 _._

"Hah! Ah! Fah-Faster! Nhm!"

 _Ah…Ahh…Hmn…_

Both of them started to feel a coil in their gut and they knew that they were very close.

 _L rubbing me, driving into me again and again…_

 _Light sucking me in deeper and deeper…_

 _Filling me up…_

 _Surrounded by his heat…_

"L!"

"Yagami!"

As their bodies shuddered with orgasm they both called out each others name as they came before dropping back down, exhausted.

His mind reeling trying to figure out what just happened, L turned to the monitors once more.

Yagami had collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily, his chest and face both stained with white. Remembering that he was still on camera he summoned the strength to lick up what had spurted onto his cheek and flinched at the bitter taste of himself.

 _What have I done?_ L placed a hand on his still heated forehead. _I am so getting kicked out…_

 _That was…Strange._ Yagami slowly sat up and began cleaning his mess. _I wonder what will happen now…_

 _What have I done?_ Ryuk slid his fingers off the window sill and placed his hands over his eyes. _I am forever scarred…_

 **END.**

* * *

Okay! I hope you guys liked this and if you did please be sure to leave a comment (So I know whether or not I should keep writing) And I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! Thank you! :)


End file.
